


Acquainted

by laurelsalexis



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6336847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurelsalexis/pseuds/laurelsalexis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mess of Spaleb ficlets covering various time periods. Usually AU and smut since that's my jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex in a crisis

**Author's Note:**

> In my internet roaming adventures I found a list of smut prompts/ideas and thought why not? Each one is a stand alone one-shot, spaleb. Requests are welcome if you so desire~
> 
> Prompt: Sex in a crisis situation. Set during 6x20 and we're kindly ignoring the whole Haleb cheating mess.

Spencer moved to stand next to Caleb after they made their way outside, his arm going around her and holding her close. It was a comforting gesture she needed in the moment now that Hanna was gone. She could barely wrap her mind around Hanna being gone...their plan failed. She couldn't even begin to think about what they needed to do to get her back...or process the information of Jessica DiLaurentis having a twin, Alison was committed of her own free will, and everything was turning into a mess. A bigger mess than she thought would find any of them when they stepped foot back in Rosewood.

So for now she'd take the small piece of comfort her boyfriend offered her. It also helped her not think about how she confessed her love earlier. Not that she needed a reply, but part of her kept wondering what he thought about it. The smile replayed over and over in her head but that didn't mean anything. She was better off not thinking about it.

It only made her feel selfish for thinking about it given that Hanna was missing. Missing and they had no plan to get her back.

It was then all of their phones went off, a half hour after they got that firs text, as the group was trying to figure out what happened. Toby and Ezra wandered off together to see if they could find any clues while the rest wandered around the property to see if there was anything that could give them answers.

I know you're lying. Meet me in the woods in twenty minutes. -A.D.

They all looked at one another and didn't know what to do. Suddenly they were all transported to all that happened in high school. Charlotte may have been dead but whoever was hellbent on avenging her murder thought the only way to do so was by playing the game.

"We have to go," Aria announced like it was obvious.

"We can't walk into a trap," Emily countered.

Spencer looked around them for a moment. "We can't all go," she stated as Toby and Ezra joined them again. "Toby and the three of us will. He's a cop. He has the best chance at survival." She didn't live under the assumption this was going to go well. Their first plan failed and they didn't have much time to come up with a new one. They couldn't lose Hanna and if they sat back there was a real chance she was going to die. Spencer wouldn't allow that. No matter how awkward things were lately...she couldn't lose someone who was so important to her.

Emily, Toby, and Aria nodded and she easily ignored the hesitation from the others.

"Great," Spencer confirmed the agreement before turning to Caleb who looked less than pleased. Without question she followed him inside of the hotel and waited for him to say something. It felt hot and cold between them that night and she had no idea what his reaction be. He already yelled at her once about Mona, leaving her near speechless, and if he decided to yell at her again she knew she wouldn't have much of a reaction.

"What happens when suddenly five people are missing?" Caleb asked, pacing in front of her.

Spencer never really saw him like that before, but they'd never found themselves in a crisis like this either. "What choice do we have?"

"Anything else that doesn't involve handing yourself off to some psycho." His voice raised then. "Hanna is already missing but if you all are...what then? You're just fucking bait."

"Caleb, I have to do this. She is my best friend."

"I want Hanna back as much as you do, but there's not even a plan."

"The plan is to bring Toby. He has a gun." Okay that was anything but the best plan. With Charlotte they were outsmarted at every turn and there was no saying the same thing wasn't going to happen to them. It was better than sitting by and doing nothing, however. She couldn't just twiddle her thumbs.

"This is stupid. You're being stupid." The emotion in his voice was loud and clear.

"I'm doing this...we're doing this."

Spencer thought he was going to fight her on this some more when she felt his lips against her own, pushing her back against the wall. They hadn't kissed like that before...but they've never been in that position before either. It was a very real possibility that she could end up like Hanna...whatever or wherever Hanna was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer only to feel his hands moved along her ass.

"You really shouldn't have worn those panties," he mumbled against her lips, tugging at her form fitting dress.

She laughed against his lips, "Caleb, we can't do this here." God, she wanted to though. The kiss was rough, filled with desperation, as if he was begging her not to do this, but knowing she was going to do it anyway.

"Why not?" He question as his lips kissed along the line of her jaw.

Why they couldn't was the most obvious thing in the world, "They're right outside."

"Then you'll just have to be quiet. I know that's hard for you."

"Shut up," she scolded. "Plus, we have to me this A.D. I don't think they're going to be sympathetic if I'm late because my boyfriend couldn't wait to fuck his girlfriend against the wall in a seedy motel where nothing good has ever happened."

He looked down at his watch, biting on his lip. "You have twenty-two minutes. I can get you off in ten. That time in the kitchen was way less than ten."

Caleb sounded too cocky for his own good and it only turned her on further. She only thought about it for a moment, "You're wasting time," she breathed, "Unless you're all talk," she continued as she ran her finger down the middle of his clothed chest, "I know performing can be hard."

"Oh, something is hard." He hiked her tight dress up her hips, almost a little uncomfortably, before pulling the underwear down from her hips.

She wanted him and if this was going to be some too dangerous situation she wanted to be there with him one last time. She still hadn't gotten enough of him and hoped that they never slipped out of this phase. She was playing with fire going along with the plan to get Hanna back and she was probably going to get burned. They survived before...they would survive again.

A moan slipped past her lips as she felt his fingers spreading her apart and not having any shame with how wet she was, his fingers found her clit and she was near instantly grinding herself against his hand. He was so good with his hands and his mouth, for that matter. She gotten off on his fingers more than once, crying out his name in a way that sounded like worship. Before she got carried away in the way he increased the pressure, begging her to moan louder, something that damn intentional to see if she could keep quiet, her hands fumbled at his jeans, pulling his belt free with his growing erection, stroking him, using the precum leaking from the tip as a lube of sorts.

Not that they had time to play these little games.

"Caleb, just," she started but had to stop to let out a moan that was too loud for how secretive they were trying to be, "fuck me already."

"Eager?"

That only caused her to glare, which he kissed away. Her hands fell away from him and resumed their rightful spot hooked around his neck, attempting to draw him closer. She wasn't very patient in the moment and just needed to feel him filling her even if they just had one another that morning. It was almost shameful how much he wanted her. She got exactly what she wanted moments later as his hand gripped her hip and thrust into her.

She moaned against his mouth, trying her best to not be too loud, but the added thrill of potentially getting caught only added to her arousal...even if she tried her best to not think of the fact her ex-boyfriend could see her screwing her new boyfriend at any moment. Ideally his cock would make her stop thinking altogether.

He kept his grip on her hip, his fingers digging into the bit of exposed skin, hurting just enough to make it feel good. Nothing about them in that moment was kind and gentle, instead needy and desperate. Not that she held any complaint. Not as her leg hooked around him, keeping him close, her body only being pushed harder into the wall, it becoming harder to keep herself quiet.

This was just what she needed.

Her mouth broke from his as her head hit back against the wall, his thrusts harder and faster, her hands ranking down his clothed back. Oh, how she wished neither of them were wearing clothes for this so she could feel more of his skin, leave her mark on him just like the mark he was leaving on her with his mouth sucking and biting at her neck.

She was desperate to lose herself in him. "Fuck," she whispered, her teeth sinking in the flesh of her bottom lip as she tried desperately to keep quiet. God, she wanted so badly to throw the game at the window and let everyone know how good Caleb was making her feel. One of her hands braced against the wall, aiming to help her hold her weight, pushing herself down onto him as best she could. Only he had her pinned as he used her but gave her exactly what she needed all at the same time. All fair given how last night she let her jealousy get the better of her and made certain he she knew just how good she could make them both feel.

The ways in which he knew her body were borderline ridiculous as they had only been together for a couple of weeks. Such a good student. Her thoughts were becoming incoherent at best, her teeth piercing the kin of her lip enough to draw blood, feeling him hit that spot inside of her that made her body burn so good that she was going to explode into a million little pieces if he didn't let her come.

That was all she wanted. To come.

But then he moaned against her neck and vibrations moved throughout her. He could touch her in a million different ways but it was something about the little sounds he made that were her favorite.

"Come for me, Spence." He murmured against her lips as if he knew just how badly she needed to.

"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb," she repeated his name and banged her head back against the wall but she didn't care. Her orgasm was powerful and left every part of her shaking, only added when he came right along with him.

As the pair fell from their high their lips didn't part from one another. The kisses that were needy and desperate are slow and sensual now. The threat was still looming over them, but the relaxation given made her feel better about the entire thing for miles.

He pulled out of her and she instantly missed how connected they were. "This wasn't goodbye sex." She announced as he tucked himself back in this pants and handed her the panties that had been quite the subject lately.

He gives her a quick kiss instead of replying. There weren't words. Truthfully nobody knew what was going to happen but they had to take the risk to find out.

"Hey, guys," Ezra's voice could be heard as he walked in, Caleb immediately moving in front of Spencer.

"Can you just give us a minute?" Caleb asked.

The damage had already been done and she flushed in something of embarrassment. There was no doubt that Ezra saw more of her than she bargained for...either of them bargained for.

"They're looking for you, Spencer. I'll tell them you're coming...that you'll be out in a minute." Both she and Caleb laughed at the fumbling of his words and the way Ezra moved from the room like something was on fire.

"If I don't die I'm never living that down." Spencer did her best to clean herself up but no doubt she looked like she just had sex and it was far too easy for her to be aware with the sticky mess between her thighs. It was kind of hot actually. Turning to face Caleb she stuffed her panties in the pocket of his jacket. "Something to remember me by." She gave Caleb a quick kiss as she pulled her hair down from the bun, fluffing it out best she could.

"Be thankful it was Ezra not Toby."

"Ha. Ha." Just the thought was enough for her. "At least he has seen me naked." She countered purposefully before walking around him.

Caleb grabbed her arm before she could get very far, "We don't have time for round two, but that's enough to make me want to prove I'm better all over again."

She noted the jealousy with a smirk on her face as she walked out of the hotel room with him close behind.

"Ready?" Aria asked and Spencer nodded. If they noticed anything was different they didn't make it obvious.

Before she could get very far Caleb grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. "I love you." He whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too." She whispered, unable to smile at the revelation, not with the sense of impending doom crashing over her instead she gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze. "We'll be back. I promise." She whispered before hearing the cough of Emily behind her. She only let go of his hand at the last possible second, drawing strength from him, before following the others into the woods.


	2. Marathon Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Prompt:** Multiple orgasms/marathon sex

They got married in Madrid in the summer.

Spencer blamed her mom for how extravagant the entire affair turned out. She never should have told her she was engaged. She should have shown up on the day and told them at she and Caleb had gotten married, but that would make her a little similar to Melissa. That was the last thing she wanted. Instead she lived a new kind of hell spending months planning a wedding neither of them truly wanted. When his birth mom got involved it ended up being worse. Two wealthy mothers coming together was a recipe for disaster that they were in the middle of.

Not that it didn't mean it wasn't beautiful...because it was. She loved every moment of it, something she refused to admit to her mother. Instead she hung on her husband's arm all night. Husband. It brought a smile to her face each time she thought and said it. They made nice...as nice as they could. Even when his hand was on her thigh and she would brush her hand across his crotch, teasing him through his dress pants endlessly.

They initiated a no sex policy two weeks before the wedding and by the end off the night her body was on fire. She needed him so much more than she needed to partake in a million traditions that seemed silly to her. By the time they made it back to the quarters that were all theirs she couldn't stop smiling as she looked at him. It all started in that very city and she never thought they would make it that far. She didn't intend on marrying Caleb when they first connected, but by the time they did she wanted nothing more.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" He asked as he shut the door to the bedroom behind him, her standing the middle of it.

She smiled softly, it far different now that they were alone, "A million times and it never gets old."

"But as beautiful as you look you need that dress off. Now." There was nothing more that she wanted than to be out of her dress. It was a halter lace dress, perfectly fitted to her body, with a series of buttons along the entire length of her back holding her in. Breathing was clearly not a thought on the designer's mind.

"Then take it off." She turned around then, leaving him to painfully undo ever last button, his breath on her neck, her entire body on fire. Only when he felt her push from her shoulders did she let the material fall to the ground, stepping out of it as her hands tugged on his tie, loosening the knot and pulling it from around his neck. She didn't care about their clothes as long as they ended up not wearing any.

"Shit, Spence." He whispered, his eyes following the lines of her body.

"I know you'd prefer," she began as she undid the buttons of his shirt, "if I wore nothing under the dress, but there are rules a lady has to follow." And those rules only made her smirk at his reaction to the barely there lace bra that followed the same neckline of her dress, and the panties that were pure lace leaving so very little to the imagination. She ran her hands along his bare chest with the shirt open, pushing it off his shoulders and watching as it fell away. "I'm supposed to be an innocent virgin, after all. Head to toe in white like a girl who hasn't been spoiled."

"This is good, too." His hands ran along the sides of her torso, running over her breasts, able to feel her nipples harden at the touch. "But it needs to come off," so he did just that, pulling it from her, leaving her there topless before him. Just as he preferred. "There's nothing innocent or spoiled about you."

"Certainly not after tonight." Growing impatient she pulled at his belt, then the button of his slacks, letting them fall, pulling his boxers down. She left him then, letting him rid himself of his shoes and socks as she sat on the edge of the bed. Her hands rested behind her as she crossed one leg over the other just watching him. She heard tales of those doing nothing but sleeping and just enjoying the romance of the whole evening but her cunt was throbbing and looking at him made her needier than she could ever remember being. She wanted him for hours, all night long, not sleeping until they were about to pass out.

"No, certainly not after tonight." He agreed and made his way over to the bed where he kissed her, slow and deep, running his hand through her hair, pushing her down against the bed, her legs wrapping around him to draw him closer. "Plus, innocent girls don't don't play the games you played tonight."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She bit down on her lip and batted her eyelashes at him. The innocent game was not one she played often but something about it now only made her all the more hot and bothered.

"No, because you're innocent." He didn't believe a word he said.

"Because I'm innocent." He pulled off her panties then and she instantly felt better. "And innocent girls haven't been thinking about this," she continued as she reached for his erection and slowly began to stroke him, "all night long. They haven't been thinking about how you feel me up perfectly or when I'm down on my knees with it in my mouth you tug on my hair just enough to tell me you want more. They haven't spent all night thinking about you having me until we're both so exhausted we don't even know who we are anymore. And none of that has made me so wet I don't know what to do with myself. Innocent girls don't spend most of the night wondering how a man's cock would feel so good stretching their cunt. I leave that to all the dirty girls," the words flowed out and she bit down on her lip, watching his every reaction

Caleb hardened completely in her hand as she continued talking, leaking from the tip of his cock profusely. "And I'm not going to find how wet you are when I touch you, am I?"

"No, sir."

He barely had to touch her to feel how wet she was, running his fingers teasingly through her folds, teasingly swiping along her clit. "Seems you're not so innocent after all. Tell me, Spencer, are you sure you're innocent?"

"Maybe you should make it so you know I'm not innocent." He pushed herself against his hand, needing to feel more. "Everyone knows you're going to be fucking me tonight. Do it."

Caleb's lips found hers as he kissed her more forcefully then. "You're going to kill me, Spence," he murmured against her mouth as he teased her entrance. "Promise me won't go long again. No more no sex pacts."

"No more no sex pacts," she agreed as her hands came to rest on the side of his face. "I need you, Caleb."

When he finally entered her the two both moaned, Spencer holding him close as her body slowly rocked against his. Being without him for so long was something she hated and yet, the way her body felt like it was on fire only made her think the entire ordeal was worth it. Oh, it was so worth it with the way he stretched her so much she could feel every last inch of him. She hadn't realized just how much she missed it until that moment...that moment when she's desperate for more and the slow movements between them both were not going to do her good anymore.

So she doesn't let him have all the control. She never had. She rolled them over until she was on top of him, completely losing the feel of him, instead letting his cock fall against his stomach, moving herself against him, proving just how wet she was by the single action.

"Spence," It was a whine and she couldn't help herself, doing it again and again, angling herself so her clit grazes against his shaft. She loves the power she held over him, watching as his lips parted and he let out a moan, the rise of his chest from only being more turned on. They've both been without touch for so long they're desperate for any type of release. Only she wasn't willing to give it to him just yet.

"Our third night apart I had a sex dream," she admitted, placing her hands on his chest, giving her clit the attention it needed. Oh, she was going to get herself off before she let him. "You spent the better part of the afternoon whispering dirty things in my ear like you like to," she breathed the words and only stopped to moan, "I ruined my favorite pair of panties because of you. We found ourselves in my parents' kitchen and we just couldn't wait so you bent me over the island and use your perfect tongue to get me off. Twice. I had to stop myself from screaming I bit down into my lip so hard I drew blood and you only managed to pull my skirt down seconds before we got caught." She stopped to moan louder then, with his name slipping past her lips. "You don't know how badly I wanted to find you and ride you until we were both sobbing messes."

"Spence," it was a warning tone. "I'm going to come all over my stomach if you keep story time up." She almost wanted to see that. "Next time we're at your parents' house I'll make that little dream of yours a reality." His founds her hips and steadied her, digging into her hip bones, only it just made her moan louder. He yanked her so she was hovering about his mouth. "For now, this have to do," he murmured but she was too focused on the potential feeling to even care.

Spencer rested herself against him, her hands settling in her hair, desperate to feel his tongue. There was no doubt that she was going to make a pretty little mess all over him but they both liked that. Finally, he ran his tongue along the length of her and just the feel of his texture tongue against her soft center was enough to send a shiver through her body. Next, his tongue settled on her clit, the tip circling around her enough to make her body feel like it was going to explode. the almost contact drove her insane, tugging on his hair, grinding herself against him in hopes that he would give her something...anything.

She may have had some false sense of power, but it was he who who was in complete control of just what she got. "Please," she whispered, finally not caring how whiny her voice sounded or how completely desperate she was. It seemed that was all it took before his tongue was giving her the full attention it needed and her swollen bud was creating a different kind of sensation within her.

None of that ceased her movements...it only spurred her on. She rolled her hips against his mouth. "Fuck," she moaned and felt the way his hand moved to grip her ass, hard enough to teeter on the edge of pain and pleasure. Just like she liked...just like he found out quickly that she had no idea of playing it safe. No, they both needed more of this little game between the two.

She raised her hips slightly at the feeling of his hand, angling herself forward to feel more pressure from his tongue, her eyes shutting as her hands moved from his head to her breasts. She needed this. Just to let the first round of pleasure be hers. He'd be rewarded later. Sopping wet she felt his finger tease her before pushing inside of her. It felt nowhere near as good as his cock did, but his tongue was making up for just that.

One finger became two and suddenly he was moving them without abandon. She was so close to the edge. He always knew just what to do to get her off so it was quick and powerful. She stopped thinking and simply let her body move. "Oh, holy fuck," and there was so little she could to control herself any longer. "Caleb, oh, fuck." It was when he began to suck at her that she completely lost herself. Her body moved on it's own, back arch, legs quivering, moaning his name over and over like a goddamn prayer, riding his face for all it was worth until she finally stilled, the sensitivity in her body needing a moment. Only a moment as she had far too many plans for what this night would entail.

She didn't waste any time lingering, instead moving from his mouth, desperate to kiss him. Desperate to touch him. Desperate for him. She wanted him to feel the same pleasure he granted her. When she finally kissed him she could taste herself on his mouth, "Mm," she moaned against his lips before kissing along his jawline, slowly.

"Babe, I love you, but if you don't help me out I'm going to go insane."

It made her smile and caused her to kiss her way down his chest until she was kissing down his throbbing cock. She explored him with her lips first, torturing him more, noting the way he his body reacted to her every touch, the twitch of him enough to give him her tongue, licking along the shaft. No longer desperate with need she had no problem in torturing him. This night was theirs and she wanted them both to enjoy themselves endlessly.

"Fuck, Spence," he breathed.

When she allowed her eyes to look up at him just as she took him into her mouth completely. She made no complaint as his hands fisted in her hair, tugging and pulling, demanding more without daring to vocalize it. If she learned anything in her long relationship with Caleb it was his actions spoke far louder than his words did. They knew each other better than anything in the world and there was no problem in the way he had to use it to his advantage.

Her knees settle on either of side of his legs, her wetness surely fell on his thigh, her body bent over to bring him as far into her mouth as she could, enclosing her hot, wet mouth around like she was born to do this, her tongue swirling around him. Nothing about her was silent as she took him, moans sending vibrations throughout him, Caleb tugging harder at her hair, moving his hips up, needing more. She's willing to give so much more. She stopped only for a second before he was at her throat, relaxing herself to take him in fully.

His head hit back against the bed. "Oh, fuck," he breathed, "I can't..."

The desperation in his voice doesn't stop her, instead it only encouraged her to follow out her cheeks, make her mouth around him tighter, her hand moving to caress his balls, his hands on her head keeping her from moving too hard. It made her eyes water but she didn't care, nor did she mind with the way her saliva slips from past her lips to coat the part of him she couldn't fit in her mouth. She obliged with everything she knew he wanted, not as if it was the first time taking him in her mouth, moaning purposefully around him to only drive him madder.

"Shit, shit, shit," she heard as his struggled to keep his control and it didn't work with the last swirl of her tongue along his shaft with the tip, bringing an alternate sensation, his control ultimately slipping. "Spencer," he moaned as his come coated her throat and she struggled to swallow it all.

She pulled off of him with her lips swollen and her jaw feeling it, thumb swiping across her bottom lip to clean what spilled over before watching him and licking it clean, no shame in her action. Over time she got the hint of how much he liked seeing her with it, parts of her body occasionally covered in the white substance, almost as if he was marking her.

"Come here." He griped her by the arm and pulled her up to him, lying half on the bed and half on him. He went to kiss her but she pulled back.

"I should clean up."

"I don't care," he whispered before kissing her, her leg hooking over him as her fingers threaded through her hair. "I fucking love you."

"Mm," she giggle, Spencer Hastings actually giggled against his lips. "I'd hope so. You just married me."

"Stuck with you now."

"Careful," she warned, though nothing about her tone indicated she was serious. "Or you won't get one of those again." She rested her head against the pillow as she looked at him. There was no stopping her but she knew enough to know he needed a minute.

"Did I say stuck? Clearly I was out of mind post orgasm." He said, leaning towards her to kiss her again, "I'm a very lucky man to have a wife like you."

"I'm a lucky girl to have a husband like you." She reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers. "We are the cheesiest."

"You can be an iron lady again tomorrow."

"I'm not iron with you." She whispered, "A softer metal. Gold. It doesn't have the same ring."

"You're my gold lady..." he chuckled at that, "Not the same ring."

"I like being yours." She liked being strong and independent, too. She didn't need someone telling her what to do or what to wear or how to act. She liked being herself and through everything he allowed her to be just that. Even when she was being stupid and and mucking everything up. But there was something about way she knew she was safe with him through everything. Nothing was going to break them. His little bouts of jealousy didn't exactly hurt either, certainly not with her own only seemingly bringing them closer.

"You're mine forever."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Caleb," she murmured, brushing her nose against his, "Let's consummate our marriage now."

"Sound so serious." But he kissed her anyway, rolling them both until he was on top of her. Her hands went to his chest as his hands ran down her sides, along her thigh, caressing her skin.

"I want you." She made no mystery about it. They had their moments but now she just wanted him like she was supposed to have hi. No games. No power plays. No desperation lacing her to the point where she needed to get off before she cried out of frustration. Not the first time she'd been there, but now, she just wants him in the most intimate of ways.

Their sex life was healthy. More than healthy. They had each other in all kinds of ways at all different times and had no trouble exploring different kinks they both shared. But now she was feeling overwhelmed by the day they had and they way they were tied together forever. She had no intention of allowing for them to crumble like so many couples did. He was her forever and the one she found most important to her.

Her legs wrapped around him as she ground herself against him, feeling him harden once again, her lips attached to his with no intention of leaving.

He only lingered for a minute before guiding himself inside of her.

It felt good. Like it had before. Stretching her again, him slowly rocking against her, hands exploring her body so casually as her hands went down his back. No one ever made her feel the way he could with nothing more than a single touch. He lit her up and her body craved him. She lightly dug her nails into his back, only breaking from him long enough to catch her breath. Her moans were only growing louder. For all the dirty little things they did there was nothing just having him filling her completely, the sounds of their bodies moving together, that just did it for her.

Just as that thought passed through her mind, he sped up just enough to get her going again, his fingers found her clit and gently circling it, not giving her enough stimulation yet. She was easily reminded of the way his tongue felt against her, the pads of his fingertips not nearly as rough, for that she is thankful as he pressed harder directly against her. Her legs wrapped around him as tight as she could manage, desperately rolling herself against him, angling her hips just enough to make him move just right.

Her lips found his shoulder as she kissed it, arms wrapping around him to be as close to him as she could, their chests pressed together giving her more friction. The feel of him swelling inside of her is enough to close her eyes and be free. She just needed to come and she needed him to come. She needed them to just both let go and lose any holding back hanging over them like a cloud.

A few thrusts later and she was coming, her body arching up into his as the orgasm takes over her every sense, but it was the way she bit into his shoulder, enough to leave a mark, that he followed behind her, filling her completely. She was struggling to catch her breath but didn't care as she moved to kiss him again. Kissing him was her favorite part and the way they just fit together only aided in that.

He slipped from her and found himself at her side. They were both a complete mess and she wouldn't have it any other way. Not even as his come drops from between her legs, a mess she doesn't mind as she leans into his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her to bring her closer. He was good and warm and she was sated for the moment.

"That's two," she whispered as she traced her name on his chest with his finger.

"How many you aiming for?"

"Until we can't anymore," she admitted.

"You're going to give me a bit this time." He laughed and kissed the side of her head.

She released herself from his grip and rose from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom. " She leaned back to kiss him again. "I'll only be gone a few moments." She grabbed her phone from the nightstand before disappearing. She was not so surprised to see a text from Aria asking how it was going. She rolled her eyes before texting her back there's no sleeping tonight before fixing herself up a bit. She was kind of a mess and her makeup was smudged in all the good ways. She was only in there a few moments, leaving her phone behind, and joining the room Caleb was in. She wanted to only be with him. No one else.

"We should have a no clothes rule when we're home," Caleb suggested as he leaned up on his elbows, watching her.

"We'll never do anything but have sex then."

"Is that a problem?"

"No," she smiled as she answered. Sex was never an issue with them.

"I'm just helping you out."

She rolled her eyes and smiled, "Let's spend the next year traveling."

"The next year?"

"We just got married. We don't have kids. I can put my job on hold and so can you." She walked over to the doors that led to the balcony, the warm air from hitting her, lit up only by the few lights on the street and the high moon...stepping out and resting her hands on the railing. She felt his arms around her, his chest pressing into her back.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Paris. Rome. Australia. Russia. Everywhere. Anywhere. A year long honeymoon." She rested her hands over his connected at her stomach, leaning back against him.

"Mm," he kissed her at her shoulder. "Sounds like a good time."

"It does." They were only young once and it was time they took advantage of that. All of the torture they suffered wasn't good for anyone.

Caleb continued to kiss along her shoulder to the middle of her back, breaking their skin to skin contact, before kissing up again. "Have I told you how much I love your ass?"

She felt his hands on the complimented body part right as he finished his question. A little sense of victory filled her. Just walking around naked was enough to get him desperate for her again. "Tell me."

"It's perfect," he kissed between her shoulder blades after he brushed her hair to rest over her shoulder. "Your best feature. Drives me wild when you wear those little skirts. When you bend over to pick something up the flash of it get is enough to drive me fuckin' wild. You better bring them on our little European getaway." His only request. "And how perfect it looked in your dress. I could have fucked you right there with how perfect it fit you."

"I'm surprised you held out as long as you did." She whispered, looking out at the few other hotels surrounded them, the view of parts of Madrid impeccable. "You couldn't keep your hands or eyes off of me."

"You loved every minute of it."

"I did." He slapped her ass and her moan rang through the air. "Do you like that?"

"Yes."

So he did it again and she found herself squeezing she thighs together as he slapped his palm against her flesh again. Not the first she found herself wetter at the sensation.

"Spread your legs," he ordered.

Spencer did as she was told, able to feel the way he hardened, his cock resting against the curve of his ass. His hand slipped between her legs, "You're a mess."

"As if you liked me any other way."

"You have me all figured out."

"If your cock against my ass is anything to say..." She turned her head back to see him as much as she could, "Your little obsession is not one I've been ignorant to. I've used it many times to get what I want."

"I know where it would be better." His words were barely audible, but she could feel the way he rubbed himself against her.

"So what are you waiting for?"

He wasn't waiting for anything and slipped inside of her. She tightened her grip on the railing, knuckles white as she braced herself, he took no time at all to move and she felt the shivers of pleasure through her body. It was on the edge of being too much but she didn't care. She just wanted him in whatever way she was willing to give himself to her.

His hand threaded through her hair, pulling her back roughly, "I think I should return the favor." His words mumbled against the skin on the back of her shoulder before his teeth grazed against her skin.

"You just wanna mark me."

"There's a bite on my shoulder that says you wanted the same."

"Harder." She demanded as her hand slipped between her legs, leaving one to hold her steady, lightly rubbing her clit. Her body was oversensitive in every way and she was barely holding herself together. His free hand settled at her hip as he took her and she happily let him fuck her, leaning forward enough to give him a better view of her ass. Her orgasm took her by surprised, hitting her like a wave, "Caleb," she moaned louder than she should have now that they were out on the balcony, anyone in the rooms on either side of them able to hear. Oops.

"Caleb, stop," she told him as she came down from her high, pulling out, and only when she turned around did she noticed the concerned look on his face. The look fell away from his face as soon as the smirk was on her own."On the floor."

"What?" He asked and didn't move.

"Sit down."

Caleb listened then as her voice was more forceful and she could tell he felt weird, but she didn't care. He'd get what he wanted in a moment. Spencer straddled him, grinding herself against his throbbing cock, arms around him.

"I want to ride you." She grabbed his erection and positioning herself before she sank down onto him, enjoying the sounds of his moans. She wasted no time rolling her hips, taking him as hard as fast as she could, taking this pleasure for herself. Her movements were for her, using him as her own little sex toy just like he did moments prior. They always had this back and forth between them.

His mouth found her neck and sucked, teeth grazing against her skin just as it had before. She clenched around him and they both moaned together, the only sounds filling the room. Her exhaustion hit her and she hated it. She wanted to continue screwing him until neither of them knew their name, but she slowed, gripping onto him tighter, thankful for the way he began thrusting up into her, his hand keeping her steady as he took the control from her.

Of course that didn't mean he had to know she was thankful for his actions, "You're supposed to take the pleasure while I fuck you, not holding me where you want me and fucking me."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She answered then after a passing moment. "Your cock feels so good." She whispered in his ear.

"Christ." Spencer knew just from the word she caught him off guard. Not that she hadn't ever played this little game with him. She had. it just was far from the norm with them. Not that she knew what the norm was. They were not two people who had a day to day sex life. It was unexpected and filled with passion. Even when they were just talking on the bed and enjoying the company of one another it wasn't boring, they didn't make them having sex into some kind of chore. That was what she thought of when she thought of normal. Nothing about Caleb was ever boring. He challenged and surprised her in every way and she wouldn't change that.

"Do I feel good?" She continued, "You took my innocence, Mr. Rivers."

"You feel fuckin' amazing, Spence." He moaned. "You never had any innocence," he pointed out, his lips moving up to her ear, nipping at her earlobe. "From the tight little dresses you wore when we were in Madrid last time...or every time you wake me up by sucking my cock. The way you wore no panties at that state dinner for you mother and let me fuck you in a closet. Don't think I forgot Toby's wedding."

"Toby's wedding was your fault." She ranked her nails down his back harder, "I could barely walk out of there after that." They were both getting closer, their breaths far more labored than before, Spencer finding the energy to slam down on him with each time he thrust harder up into her.

"You're addictive," he excused, biting into her shoulder, soothing his mark with a swipe of his tongue.

"You're jealous."

"So are you."

"Who did I marry?" she asked, "And whose cock did I spend the last two weeks thinking about? I couldn't think sometimes just thinking about this...you...needing you to do this. Over and over. I never want this to change. I want it to be like this forever. Be that old couple who can't keep their hands to themselves and gross everyone out."

"It'll never change."

She kissed him then as she came, unable to hold off any longer. Not that she would want to and not as he followed right behind her, filling her with his come again. She figured it would be her new default state until they calmed themselves from their high.

"I love you," Caleb whispered, breathless, almost as exhausted as she was.

"I love you, too."

"Can we go to bed now?"

"I can't get up," she admitted, resting her head on his shoulder. "Carry me."

"Let's just," he began, falling back against the floor, pulling her with him, "rest here for a while."


	3. Bonus: Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Easter Chapter!

They weren't religious by any stretch of the imagination. Most of the time they just let Easter pass them by, but they were older now and things were different. Their family made things different. So different that Spencer was walking around the kitchen with her long curled hair cascading down her back, the top half pinned back like she preferred most days now that the unfortunate bangs she once had were thankfully left in the past. The dress bright floral dress with Easter appropriate colors was loosely fitted, cinched in the middle with a belt, the hem coming down to her knees. It wasn't more in that moment that she knew she was a far cry from the teenager wearing short skirts in Rosewood.

She was doing her best to finish decorating the little bunny cake she decided upon making the previous night after being at some kind of war with herself, taking this far too serious. Needless to say she was up half the night worrying about it and redoing parts of it until exhaustion got the better part of her.. She was not the best baker in the world...or cook for that matter. Mostly that was Caleb's duty, but this year she wanted to try on her own.

Mainly because their five year old daughter was adamant about having a bunny cake. Sure, Spencer could have just bought one and if things continued to fail she would need to call someone to rescue her, but she wanted to try.

Luckily for her, she could feel mountains of stress without letting it show, a forced smile on her face the entire time she stood at the island in their kitchen, the icing bag filled with pastel pink icing doing her best to cover the chocolate cake that was not so pretty.

It was then she felt arms around her and a kiss at her neck.

"Spence," Caleb whispered, "she's not going to know whether you made it or bought it. She will know that cake looks like someone murdered a bunny."

She elbowed him, "It doesn't look that bad."

"It does."

She continued to ice it anyway, ignoring her husband's comment, glancing up as to where the little girl who looked so much like herself was coloring in her Easter themed coloring book they gifted her...along with too much stuff really. Only children were meant to be spoiled. She could already see the little perfectionist they were raising. At least this time it was genetic. They weren't forcing anything upon her the way it was forced when she was a child. It was the Hastings way. Only her daughter wasn't a Hastings. She was a Rivers. It left her with less to live up to. Carrying the world on her shoulders wasn't good for anyone.

The more she continued on the worse the cake became, the icing making it look like...a murdered bunny. "Please tell me you knew this and ordered one like you always do." It was a little something Caleb did so they didn't have disaster after disaster. At first she was offended by it, but now...now she expected him to help her out.

"I did," he kissed her neck, his hands traveling down to the hem of her dress, "Your dad said he'll pick it up."

"How did you manage that one?"

"I told him," he kissed her neck again, hand slipping up under her dress, "that his granddaughter would love it if he brought a bunny cake as a surprise because his daughter will only get upset if she knows I didn't have enough faith in her to pull it off."

"You're becoming more like a Hastings every day." She just wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing. Suddenly she was aware of how high his hands went. "Caleb, she's right there."

"I won't do anything inappropriate."

"Liar. You're already dangerously close."

But before they could get any further she heard the doorbell ring and lightly pushed Caleb away. "Put the murdered bunny in the fridge. I'll eat in the middle of the night when I'm pretending calories don't count." She just couldn't bare to throw it out. Plus, it'd still taste fine. How pretty it looked mattered to little girls, but not her. She made her way to the front door and was greeted by Aria and Ezra, along with the little girl the same age as her own. She only saw her for a moment before the she was blown right past and left to hear the instant giggles from both the little girls.

"Come in," she stepped aside and closed the door once they were in. "Just set that down anywhere."

"Woah, Spence. What happened to your kitchen?" Aria asked once they all made their way from the front door to the back part of the house where the kitchen was.

"She tried to make a cake," Caleb answered for her.

"And the cake tried to kill her?" Ezra asked.

"Shut up," she whined, throwing a plastic egg at Ezra.

"Mommy!" Her own daughter cried as it flew past her head.

"Sorry," she said almost sheepishly. Though soon Caleb was at her side again, the girls going back to their chatter and his hand feeling her up through her dress. She enjoyed his inability to keep his hands to himself, but sometimes it was at the worst of times. Like now.

"Can you two watch the girls for a few?" He asked, "There are some extra things in the attic we forgot."

"Can I eat this?" Aria asked, eyeing the platter of cheese on the counter, "Yeah, sure we'll watch them but serious, can I get eat this?"

"Eat whatever you want," Spencer nodded before following Caleb out who yanked at her hand like they were a couple of teenagers. "Caleb, where are you going?"

He didn't answer and instead pulled her inside of the laundry room, pushing her up against the wall, and sank down to his knees without thinking twice about it.

"Caleb, we can't. They are right out there."

"The kids are being watched. Aria is probably stuffing her face on the cheese platter you made to impress your parents, and Ezra is probably making those funny faces that made the girls laugh endlessly. And you," he continued, his hand slipping up her dress, grazing at her thigh one by one, "are getting an orgasm because I can see how uptight you are."

"I'm not uptight." She denied, but still spread her legs for him.

"You stand like your spine is made out of a metal rod and last night during sex all you were doing was listing everything that could go wrong."

"I didn't...fine. Keep going. The more talking you do the less getting off I'm doing." She was encouraging him now. The worst that happened was they got caught and that wouldn't be the first time. She tried not to think about that though. Instead she focused on the way his hands slowly moved up her thighs and how his earlier touches got her more wet than she thought they had.

"No panties?" He smirked, running his fingers through her folds, teasing her what felt like endlessly.

"I found this strange note pinned to this dress telling me not to. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?" She asked as she pulled the hem of her dress up, looking down at him with her eyebrow arched.

"No," he denied as he kissed at her inner thigh. "Whoever did it is a mad genius though."

"If you keep teasing me I'll leave."

"No, you won't." Which is why he kissed at her thigh again.

"Caleb," she whined.

His mouth finally found her cunt and kissed along the length of it, barely, the feel of his lips against her was far too light for her liking. It always managed to get her when he was like this...down on his knees focusing on her, the feel of his stubble against her because he refused to shave, his heated breath only making her hotter than he made her just by existing.

But then she felt his lips against her clit.

Instantly she moved against him, wanting more, needing more, even if that meant all but forcing him to give it to her. She kept on hand holding up the fabric of her dress while her free hand found his head, threading her fingers through his hair, pushing him towards her now dripping cunt, far too desperate to do anything but make him use his tongue on her. "I won't give you head from now until next Easter if you don't get on with it." And that was certainly a threat she could keep. Not that it was all that much of a threat when she gave Caleb access to every other part of her body, parts he liked far more than her mouth.

Just like she expected the threat worked and the pleasure she so desperately craved was given to her as he sucked on her swollen and wanting clit. It was gentle at first, getting her used to the sensation, before he cared less about being careful and cared more about giving her what she wanted. It was on the edge of being too much, but not quite. Certainly not as she arched herself to give his mouth more access to her, her fingers tugging none too gently at his hair, her head hitting the back of the wall as she moaned out in pleasure.

"Fuck, I needed this." Spencer finally came to admit, only proving just how well he knew her and exactly what she needed.

At least until he stopped.

"What are you doing?" Her voice was far more harsh than she intended, but he was building her up only to yank it all away.

Caleb didn't respond and used his tongue to explore every inch of her, alternating between sucking and using his tongue to create new sensations for her. And then his tongue was inside of her, this thumb on her clit, furiously, causing her to buck more against him. She was growing desperate to come and let all the tension fall away from her body.

She only grew hotter with each touch, hiking her leg over his shoulder, giving him all of her. There was once a time in which she was shyer than now, but that was a time of the past. She'd stand there and spread herself open if that meant he did what he was oh, so good at with his tongue. There was also a time in when she wasn't so demanding. None of that was now.

"Finger me. Your mouth is far better elsewhere," she instructed, growing impatient, on the edge of frustrated.

They didn't have time for her to bring her to the edge over and over only to yank back at the last possible second. She didn't need her parents showing up right when she was about to come. Her thoughts came to a stop when his index and middle finger were suddenly inside of her and his tongue began to lap at her clit, Caleb not taking any mercy on her or her body.

Which is exactly what she wanted.

She wanted her body to burn right until the moment her body couldn't hold off any longer. She wanted for her legs to shake and barely be able to hold herself together. She wanted to ride his fingers and when he stood have the evidence of just what he did hidden behind the door of their laundry room all over his lips and chin. None of this was Easter appropriate but God would just have to forgive her later.

His free hand found her ass and gave it a rough squeeze, her cunt grinding against his mouth, pushing herself down desperately against his fingers, enjoying the feeling of fucking herself on him and having him at her mercy. If they had more time she'd of told him to lie on the tile and rode his face for all it was worth. She'd have to take this now.

A loud slap rang in the air. "Fuck, Caleb," she moaned as the cheek of her ass burned in all the right ways. "Do it again." A demand that was followed as he slapped her again, biting down harshly on her lip to keep from crying out. Ever since their daughter she learned to be quieter, but some moments came in which all she wanted to do was scream for him.

Like now. It was a struggle to keep quiet and by the third slap against her ass she was gone. She didn't even try to control herself as her back arched and she could feel how completely she was against his mouth, pulling at his hair far too harsh, the noise he made vibrating through her body in a way that only added to her pleasure, the one leg on the floor shaking, barely holding her steady.

Finally her body came to a still and he pulled his mouth away from her, gently moving her leg so it was back on the floor. The entire weight of her body leaned against the wall as she felt like jelly...perfectly satisfied jelly. Then he kissed her and her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, as she wordlessly thanked him. It didn't hurt she could taste herself on his tongue. Something that was always hot.

"Can you walk?" Caleb asked once they broke for air.

"My legs are shaking. Give me a minute." But it wasn't a complaint. Not as she smiled.

He stole another kiss from her, "You can repay me later...with interest."

She laughed against his lips before she heard the doorbell rang. "Those my parents. We should go so we don't look like we've been up to no good."

"We haven't been up to any good. What would Jesus think of us?"

"Shh," she whispered against his lips and kissed him again, one final time before they had to go back to being civilized adults rather than horny ones. "Now go." As Caleb walked off she gave a smack of his ass. "You're mine tonight, Rivers."


	4. Sex Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sex Toys

Madrid was nearly a year behind them, but it felt more like a distant memory as Caleb walked through the doorway to the apartment building that was Spencer's. He moved to Washington D.C. a couple of months ago and whenever they had the time to hang out they did. Of course, that wasn't all that often lately. She lived off campus but was still focused on her studies while he worked. With finals right around the corner he thought she could use a break. If that just meant them sharing dinner and him watching television while she studied he would consider it a successful night.

He had gotten in the habit of letting himself in with the key she hid under her mat...the key she really needed to move. It was the least creative spot. How many times had he said that? Still, after he unlocked the door he put the key back and placed the bottle of wine down on the counter. The wine that would actually make her stop thinking about all the work she had to do for five minutes.

"Hey, Spence. That Thai place you liked was closed," he called out, "I thought we'd just order a pizza. I'll call after bathroom."

She didn't reply but that wasn't exactly unusual for him. They got into a comfortable routine where they could just show up at each other's places and it all went fine. It didn't hurt that neither of them were seeing anyone.

Without thinking much of it he pushed the slightly cracked door to the bathroom open and stopped dead in his tracks. She was on the edge of her tub, one foot on the bottom on it, one foot on the tile floor, bouncing herself up and down on one of those suction cup dildos. He didn't even know she had one. The idea of her fucking herself rarely crossed his mind. He thought about her like this before. He tried his best not to because of the line they tried to set up, but whenever he had this little fantasy it was him she was riding.

In a way this was hotter.

He was pretty sure she hadn't seen him yet by the way she just kept moving. He really should have moved away, pretend none of this ever happened and snuck back out of her apartment, and wait a bit before he entered.

He was too captivated to move.

"Fuck, Caleb. Harder." Was the moan that slipped from her and began to feel his cock harden in his jeans. Just the sound of his name falling so desperately from her lips did something to him he couldn't explain. It only took a few moments before her orgasm was overtaking her. She moaned his name again until she caught her breath, only took look over at him, standing there, like an opening to a porn movie. "How long have you been standing there?"

He didn't reply and instead Caleb moved to sit with her, fully clothed, his position mimicking her own leaving a few inches between the two of them. "Long enough." It was a bold move, he knew. They were friends. Even all the times he thought she was going to kiss him she didn't. They remained friends who didn't cross the line that was drawn in the sand between them. Sometimes he thought he was imaging the way she would look at him, but the way she thought about him as she got herself off was enough to change his mind.

The only problem was he wanted more.

Spencer's eyes widened and she tried to stand but his hand went for her hip, keeping her there. "How long?" He asked but when she looked confused he elaborated, "How long since you've wanted to fuck me?"

"Caleb...we..." she stumbled over her words.

"Spence."

It was almost like she wanted to be closer to him, leaning forward just enough, not removing the hand at her hip. "That night in Madrid."

"You're really hot right now." And fuck she was. Spencer was the type of girl who wore things that didn't always leave much to the imagination. He always noticed the way her short skirts and dresses gave him just enough to drive him crazy...though he didn't suspect that was her intention. Or the way her shirts fit tightly against her that on days she decided not to wear a bra he could see her erect nipples like she wasn't bothering with a shirt at all. But seeing her there, naked, so raw before him was a different kind of hot. His thumb brushed along her hip bone and took notice of the way she didn't cover herself and she didn't ask him to leave. So he sat there, eyes following the lines of her body, lingering on every part just a little too long. Was that a blush on her cheeks?

"I should get dressed."

"Don't." He moved so he sitting as close as he could, spreading his legs further apart to fit around her more, her legs brushing his, and the outline of erection visible. Not that it made them any more even with just how many clothes he was wearing. "I wanna see you get off."

"What?" She looked at him and leaned back just slightly.

"I know you were thinking about it."

"I wasn't." She was lying. "You're not the only Caleb alive."

"The only Caleb you know."

"We're not doing this here," she gestured to the bathroom and just how exposed she was.

"Come on, Spence." He leaned forward so his hands were resting at her bare thigh, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. "You can't tell me your pussy doesn't ache right now, begging to come again. When was the last time you got laid? By a real cock, not some plastic toy?" He barely even waited for her to answer. "Exactly. I came here to help you relax. What better way than to..." he paused, his hands resting on her hips as he gently guided her up and down just when he felt her move.

"This is a bad idea," she whispered. Not that it seemed to stop her.

He had to let a laugh out at that, "Getting yourself off is never a bad idea."

"This is something straight out of a porn."

"Now all I can think about is you doing this while watching some awful porn." And he liked the idea way too much.

"Shut up."

"That's not a denial."

She didn't reply and just moaned.

"Think of my cock," he whispered as his hands found her breasts, letting her handle herself. "Stretching you," he kissed at her neck, "making your entire body feel pleasure," another kiss, "your pussy tight around me, so wet you're dripping each time you lift yourself off of me, you can't think of anything except how good I make you feel, how much you've wanted this for so long."

"Caleb, please." She moaned, only moving herself faster now.

It was a sight before him. Just watching her take her pleasure. There was no one to worry about but herself and fuck it was hot. Spencer was rarely so unreserved. Sex always made it so people made decisions they wouldn't otherwise. They'd never be here but he just had to watch her. His cock was throbbing now but he didn't worry about himself. He watched as each time she lifted herself off the silicone toy she would slam herself down a little harder. She angled herself forward and he nipped at her skin.

Her hand moved from where she was bracing herself on the tub, finding her clit and rubbing it furiously.

"Just like that, baby," he murmured, "Fuck yourself for me."

"I can't."

"You can."

"It's...I need to come but I just can't." The desperation in her voice is real.

"It's just us. Stop worrying," he breathed the words against her skin. She was tense and he had every intention of taking that tension away from her. "Nothing else exists. Just think of the way it feels. It's just you. Just like that. Over and over. Up and down." Her hand moved to his his jean clad thigh then, shutting her eyes, "Your entire body burns and you can barely breathe. Each time you sink back down it's just a little more until you can't take it. Come for me, Spencer. Come."

It was all she needed until she was doing just that. He watched her as her lips parted and her back arched, her hand gripped into his thigh like a death grip. She barely caught her breath before she was lifting herself off of it and sat in his lap, resting her head against his shoulder, one arm draped around his neck. It was as if all her bones just melted and she needed him to exist.

"I just need a minute," she whispered, looking down between them, "I'm ruining your pants."

"After that you can ruin anything you want."

"Shut up." But then her hand moved to his crotch and applied pressure against his very hard cock.

He caught her wrist, "Don't worry about it." He wanted it, her, but there was something that stopped him...probably the feeling that she was only doing it to be nice.

"Caleb, I can't just leave you after...that."

He shook his head, "It was a friend helping a friend."

"Then let me help you," she insisted, looking up at him, regaining some of her composure.

"This was about you." he whispered, "I'm going to order pizza. Usual?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I should...get dressed."

The air shifted between them before Spencer stood. Caleb didn't really want to think about how they weren't just friends anymore. He hated that conversation. He did his best not to watch her as she walked out of the bathroom, leaving him to sit there and think about all the things that would help the situation in his pants from haunting him the rest of the evening, painfully so.


	5. Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Prompt: **Shotgunning****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I updated this but writing Spaleb just made me sad about how the show fucked them up. I'm considering this getting over the hurdle. I miss them tons & if PLL couldn't give them happy endings I can.

“Spence,” Caleb calls out as he walks through the front door of her apartment, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the sofa, “tell me you have something to drink. My train was delayed and now it’s a damn blizzard out there and my car is gonna end up needing to be shoveled out in the morning but I don’t care. I’m so tired.” 

Spencer rolls her eyes as he goes on, a smile gracing her lips. He doesn’t complain often. She can likely count the times he has on her hand, but as she leans over the counter in the kitchen watching him she finds it amusing. He’s been gone for the better part of the week and she’s lying if she says she hasn’t missed him, but part of her doesn’t care either, not when he’s a staple in her life. “I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow.”

“I took the last train out.” He shrugs, leaning himself opposite of her. “Can’t have you missing me too much.”

“I didn’t miss you at all.” 

“Now I’m hurt.” He says with a smile of his own. “Where is, uh, James? Jake? Justin? I can’t remember.”

She thinks he does that on purpose but only shrugs. “Josh. We ended things.”

“Oh.” He says softly. “Sorry.”

“You’re not. You  _ hated  _ him. Plus, it wasn’t serious.”

“I didn’t  _ hate  _ him.”

“Uh huh.” She thinks he’s lying but doesn’t push it. It doesn’t matter. “So,” she taps against the tin that’s in front of her before opening it, “I could get you drunk and listen to you tell me awful stories or,” she glances up at him, biting down on her lower lip, “we could get high.” 

“You know,” he lets out something of a breathless laugh, “out of all of the people I’ve ever met I can’t believe it’s  _ Spencer Hastings  _ who likes to get high.”

“Spencer Hastings is uptight and tense at all times. Is that a yes?”

“Where did you get that?”

“I know someone.” Just how she knows that someone isn’t really all that important. Her connections in D.C. are a little odd at times. “This time it’s not someone who works in Ezra’s coffee shop.” 

“Couch?”

Spencer nods as she walks over and sits opposite of him. “How’d your meeting go?”

“It went.”

“You’re not very forthcoming.” Spencer notes as she lights the joint, keeping her eye on Caleb. “So, what aren’t you telling me?”

“Nothing.” It’s a lie just by the way he avoids her gaze. “I ran into Hanna.”

“Ah.” Suddenly it makes sense and she doesn’t even pretend that the smoke filling her lungs won’t help with the mention of Hanna. She’s an elephant of so many almosts. It sounds like she resents her. She doesn’t. She loves Hanna. It’s just so odd how close she is with Caleb and Hanna is just someone she’s shared so much with. It’s true for Aria and Emily, too. From seeing each other every day to texting when they have the time. “How’d that go?”

“Fine.” He takes the offered joint from her. “Jordan is nice. Everything she’s wanted. She seems... _ happy _ .” 

“You know what would help? If you actually met someone new. Hanna’s engaged. Toby is dating Yvonne. I got dumped for some girl from Brazil. You might be our only hope.” 

“Yeah, you’re just gonna end up a spinster. Want a cat?”

“Hey,” she laughs, stealing it back from him. “I’m sharing quality weed with you right now.” 

“You share everything with me.”

“It’s called being a good friend.”

“The best.” It’s as genuine as he gets, certainly with the soft look on his face as he glances over at her.

Spencer sits herself up on her knees after a moment, moving to close the last of any distance between them. “I’m glad you’re here, Caleb.”

“Me too.” He whispers tucking her hair behind her ear. “Those guys don’t know what they’re missing.”

Spencer thinks they don’t matter. None of them. She should, probably. Think about how Toby and Caleb are best friends. How she and Hanna are best friends.  _ Were  _ is something she thinks is more accurate with how much time has gone by. She hasn’t actually seen Hanna since before she went to Spain, before Caleb, who is now living in the same city as her,  _ because  _ of her. “Open your mouth.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.” She commands in a way that even the weed can’t manage to rid certain aspects of her away. He complies as his hand drops away from her head and she leans forward, blowing the inhaled smoke into his mouth. She’s barely thinking as he grabs her and yanks her so she’s straddling him. It’s all such a bad idea but it’s hard to think of proper self control when she can’t think properly at all. He’s good. Warm and comfortable. She knows him better than she knows herself some days and only wants to continue to get to know him.

“Ever do this with Josh?”

She lets out a laugh, running her own hand through his hair. “He was too serious, too work orientated, too much into the next bill, which it’s fine. I’m just tired of being chained to everything. I want to live life.”

“So, you scored some pot and wanted to get high?  _ Alone _ ?” 

“I quit my job.” She admits, not sure she can keep it from him anymore “I’m tired of getting people coffee, which is totally the snobby rich girl in me talking but I don’t care. That’s what I realized today. There’s so  _ little  _ I care about and I’m sure my therapist is ready to tell me I’m some depressed psycho who needs to be all drugged up to be happy, but maybe some life change is all I need. I don’t know. The worst that happens is that I get a new job.” 

“What kind of life change?” It’s his turn to fill his lungs with the smoke, pulling her forward, lips touching as the smokes fills her. 

“I don’t know.” She breathes as she looks down at him, finding it harder to keep up the conversation without thinking of less pure things to do to him. “Be like Melissa. I never have any idea what she  _ actually  _ does other than make my parents proud just for breathing.” 

“They’re proud of you.” 

“She’s engaged to Wren again. They  _ hate  _ him but it’s still like the best news they’ve heard in forever. They probably like you more than me.”

“You’re too uptight for this.” He smiles, still handing the burning joint to her, “I don’t think this is working.” 

“I’m just  _ that  _ uptight and frustrated.”

“You’re not, not lately.” He only moves closer to her, so their lips are near touching, yet, not taking the leap to cross the invisible line between them. “ _ Uptight _ , I mean. You kind of look like you’re about to claw out of your own skin.” 

“I am.” She admits carefully, Caleb stealing all of her attention. What little focus she has is spent staring at him, thinking, wondering about things she shouldn’t be wondering. She only takes a hit to distract herself from him, how she’s straddling him and how her shirt is riding higher, how he’s so  _ Caleb  _ beneath her. Whatever that actually means. “The frustration is a little harder to get rid of. I tried with...Josh.” 

Caleb swallows, his hand resting on her thigh, not daring to take his gaze off of her. “Your  _ sexual  _ frustration.” 

“Yeah.” Her word is breathed out softly, barely audible, feeling her body hit with an arousal she’s desperate to rid herself of. She feels on all the time. She is on all of the time. She knows why. The man below her is why and she hates herself for it. Hates that he means something to Hanna and she can’t cross the boundary. Her subconscious knows that the weed is necessary to broach the topic. It’s not as if she means to, even. They were just supposed to get high and laugh. They’ve done it before. Sat, talked, laughed. Had fun in the company of other another, but the way he tugged her on his lap just shifted her. “We shouldn’t talk about this.”

“We talk about everything.” 

“I know...I just.”

“ _ What _ ?” Caleb questions as his free hand moves to her hip, fingers against her exposed skin. 

She doesn’t reply as she pulls away from him just enough. Her eyes are on him as she takes the last drag and she fills with smoke. It’s interesting the way his eyes watch her every move. Until her lips are on his, the smoke moving from her to him, nothing interests her in breaking apart. She feels good as if it suddenly just hits her in a true wave that hadn’t before. She’s calm and happy in a way that is artificial but that’s fine with her. At least for the time being. When she attempts to move back, however, he steadies her there, gripping her shirt, making it near impossible for her to move. She knows if she wants to move he’ll let her go. It’s just that she doesn’t. She wants to be there, too close, toeing a line they both shouldn’t.

“They’ve both moved on,” he whispers against her lips, “maybe we should, too.”

“We’re not thinking clearly.”

“We’ve exercised more self control than you’re giving either of us credit for.”

It’s true. So true she’s just staring at his lips and thinking about how much she wants to kiss him. She’s wanted to kiss him for a while. Thought so highly of him before anything changed. Her mind is fuzzy, though. In a way where she can’t properly entertain the risk and reward. The reward is she doesn’t feel like she’s about to burst out of her own skin, but the risk is...it’s  _ too  _ great. “Caleb.”

“ _ Spencer _ .” 

“We should control ourselves.”

“If I’m going to control myself you have to get off me.” 

Spencer doesn’t move, unable to move, as if she’s suddenly glued to him. “When did you get  _ hot _ ?” She whispers to herself more than him. “When did I become the biggest slut who can’t find a guy of her own?” 

“I’m not dating Hanna.” 

“I know, I just…” She only pauses for a moment, trying to collect thoughts that are just escaping her, “I want to fuck you. That’s what makes me so...I’m finding it hard to care,  _ impossible _ . I just wanna…” She doesn’t say anything more as she kisses him in ways she’s thought about for too long. One night, right? She can give herself one night. She’ll judge herself in the morning or later when the high runs out.

He kisses her back and instantly moves to unbutton her shirt, pushing it off of her shoulders. Spencer only parts when she needs to tug his shirt off of his head and finds her lips against his, the kiss so much more than she ever imagines it can be. It’s different with him than with the others. The others satisfy a need in the moment but he’s there to satisfy something that exists inside of her almost constantly. 

No, she needs to think. One hand rests on his chest as if she needs the created inches to stop herself. “We’re doing this?”

“If you want me to stop…” Caleb whispers, looking at her, a raw desire in his gaze. 

“No, don’t stop.” Her body answers for her as she rocks against him and feels that rush inside of her. She needs him, wants him, and can feel him hard beneath her. For as many times as she’s thought about this the couch seems to be the place she shouldn’t but she doesn’t bother herself with it. Just lets herself feel. Feeling is good, great even. Makes her ache and pulse in ways that only thoughts of him brought. She won’t admit to just how often she’s thought of this, here, with him, his hands everywhere, his lips along her skin. It’s so much more than she’s able to process. 

Spencer breaks from him in a way that makes her rush to get her jeans off before she’s on his lap. There’s a sense of urgency. Almost as if they’ll chicken out if they don’t push through. It’s not true. Not when she takes a moment to just  _ look  _ at him. She’s seen him without his shirt before but it’s different with how heavy his breath is. His jeans are usually tight but they are tighter with how hard he is. She doesn’t kiss him again, not yet, not as she pops open the button of his jeans and pulls him free from the confines. 

Her eyes lock on his as she strokes him. There’s almost a sense that she’s daydreaming over it being any kind of reality. She had a few too many fantasies playing in her head prior, but now, now it’s a reality and he feels so nice in her hand. Her bra slips to the floor and his mouth finds her chest. Kissing and sucking at her pale skin in a way she knows she’ll be marked tomorrow. It only manages to make her wetter. 

When his hand slips between her legs she wonders why she left anything on at all. It’s not enough the way he palms at her and she’s entirely certain her panties are ruined anyway. She only grinds down against his hand with a desperation, her own hand making a working of him that she’s almost worried she’ll hurt him. The moan that seeps from him is enough to prove she isn’t. 

“I need you.” It’s matter of fact as her teeth sink deeper into her lower lip. “Don’t tease me.” 

Caleb smirks, only putting a firmer pressure against her. “I’m sorry. What was that?”

A huff falls from her mouth as she lets go of him. If he’s going to be difficult she can just let him suffer. Letting him suffer leads to her suffering but the pure desperation doesn’t lead to her doing much thinking. “Fuck me, Caleb. Before I find someone else.”

“You won’t.” It comes out in his own matter of fact tone but he doesn’t bother to test the waters anymore. 

The lace fabric is moved aside just enough for him to slide inside of her. It’s better than good as she simply relishes in the feeling. He hasn’t even lost all his clothes and she knows the freedom would be better if they both did, but it doesn’t matter. Not as she moves near instantly, taking what she’s desired for so long. He’s nearly unreal inside of her. A pulsing she’s only managing to feel more of. As if the drugs in her system are making her feel everything differently. They are. There’s probably some dumb study she’s read up on trying to validate her thoughts but it’s only Caleb that manages to keep her attention. 

She’s slow at first, just letting them feel it, watching him as she moves. It’s more intense with the way his eyes pierce through her like they are playing some sort of game. They are, she supposed. She’s used to the games but it’s different. Different as she leans herself against him a little more, wrapping her arm around his neck, and finding a new speed that makes it impossible for her to stay quiet. 

His hand threads through her hair so tightly it almost hurts. It doesn’t, just almost. All it does is spur her on as she sucks at his neck and lets the sounds of them fill the room. She’s too tightly wound most of the time that there’s a freeing sense in being with him. Caleb offering her something no one else can. His hands feel as if they are everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. Gripping her and exploring. She wants to explore. Thinks about all the places her hands and mouth can be.  _ Later _ , a promise to herself more than a suggestion. 

“We should have done this long ago.” Caleb whispers into her ear as she kisses along her jawline. His arm snakes around her and just holds her there, nearly keeping her from moving, as his thrusts become the thing giving them both pleasure. 

“Mmm.” There’s soft hum that comes as she bites at his neck, marking him for her own pleasure. “Let’s make up for lost time.” 

They only manage to get sloppier as they move together. The control they start out with is slowly gone and she’s a mess. There’s no other way to put it. She feels almost too wet if that’s even humanly possible in this situation. He’s gripping at her in ways she’s close to begging him to just leave his mark. There’s something primal in all of it, like they are just  _ fucking _ . Pure and simple. They are even as she knows Caleb is more than some guy she’s horny for. He’s something, everything in a way, he’s just  _ Caleb _ . A guy she trusts and wants and needs wrapped up into someone that’s so much more than just a guy who knows what he’s going. 

Does he know what he’s doing.

Her body is on fire and she’s practically quivering in his arms as she feels the build up. She finds his mouth suddenly, gripping his arm with her hands, nails digging into his skin as she attempts to regain some kind of control back. It’s push and pull. As if there is some war moving between them. She likes it. It’s different. She trusts him more than she trusts anyone else. 

There’s no warning she gives him before she comes, losing any sense of control. She’s just lost against his mouth as a moan louder than anything she’s spoken all night slips out in waves. She’s shaking and only grips at him harder. He’s the only thing managing to keep her steady. 

He explodes in her near immediately. It feels like the part she’s been wanting, like that was the thing that solidifies it’s more than just random movements her brain is still attempting to register. 

She doesn’t dare move from him, only falls into him more, both her arms wrapping around him as a far more gentle kiss is pressed into his neck. “Stay the night.” It’s almost a silly request given he already said he would, but there’s a shift between them. It’s different now and she wants to cling onto that.

He kisses her on the side of her, letting his lips linger. “I’ll stay.”


End file.
